Holding Out for a Hero
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: In a world where make-believe super heroes roam the streets, Tony knows he's found the real thing. This is my episode tag to 9:15 "Secrets."


**Title:** Holding Out for a Hero  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17—there be sex here.  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In a world where make-believe super heroes roam the streets, Tony knows he's found the real thing.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong> Episode 9:15 "Secrets."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I LOVED THE EPISODE! I like Wendy, I loved Tony, and I adored the super heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Out for a Hero<strong>

As usual, Gibbs paused as he came close to the squad room and his team. Taking a sip from his coffee, he smiled at the conversation his agents were having.

"That's a perfect secret identify for the director," Ziva said, laughing.

"Of course!" Tony exclaimed, pride evident in his voice. "Now for Timmy…hmmm."

Gibbs could just imagine the gleam in Tony's eyes as he looked at the younger agent, fingers tapping against each other, a sly smile on his face.

"I already have a secret identity, Tony," McGee countered.

"What, Thom E. Gemcity? That's an alias," Tony scoffed. "A pen name, a pseudonym. And it's a secret no longer."

"Still, I don't need a second secret identity."

"Very well, McKiljoy," Tony sighed.

Gibbs glanced at his watch, just about to join the team when Ziva's words stopped him. "What about Gibbs, Tony?"

Gibbs waited. He wasn't disappointed.

"Gibbs is a super hero, Ziva. No secret identity required."

He schooled his expression and walked past the partitions. All three agents scurried to look busy. "Everyone write up your reports and then head out," he said, sitting down at his own desk.

* * *

><p>Gibb's hand moved up the sweat slicked back underneath him, grabbing Tony's shoulder and pulling the younger man even tighter against him. Tony was on his knees, hands anchored to the headboard, his sweet ass was sheathing Gibbs' cock in a tight grip as he pulled out and pushed back in. A twist of his hips and Tony yelped and shivered. With a grin, Gibbs pulled back again and pounded that spot, nailing it over and over as Tony writhed against him.<p>

"Oh, God…now, please…" Tony's voice was hoarse with desire as he begged for release.

Gibbs leaned closer, hand slipping from Tony's shoulder around to his cock, grasping the hard member. His head dropped toward Tony's ear so Tony would hear him through his desire addled mind, knowing just the right words that would push Tony over the edge. "I love you."

Tony exploded.

The clenching caused by Tony's orgasm pulled Gibbs over as well, and soon he was shouting his own release and tumbling with Tony to lie on the bed.

Breath caught, Gibbs reached over and grabbed some tissues, tossing them onto Tony's come covered belly. He leaned against the pillow, watching his lover clean up. "So, I'm a super hero?"

Tony side-eyed Gibbs before he finished wiping. "Yeah, but I was wrong, you do have a name." With a flick Tony sent the tissues flying across the room to land in the waste basket with a soft plop. "The Eavesdropper,'" he said, not a little bit annoyed.

Gibbs smiled fondly at Tony. "I'm touched, really," he said, leaning in and swiping his tongue along Tony's neck. He loved the taste of sex sated Tony. "So what are my super powers?"

"You mean besides listening to other people's conversations?"

"Yeah."

Tony tucked his hands behind his head and considered the ceiling for a moment. "Let's see…you're brave and fearless. You're absurdly honest when you want to be and have a skewed but righteous sense of justice."

"And all that's good?"

Tony smiled. "I didn't say good, Gibbs. I said heroic."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh, yes," Tony nodded before shifting up on an elbow to look at his lover. "Heroic explains the things you do that piss me off, such as believing yourself indestructible." Tony ran a hand over the puckered scar on Gibbs' shoulder. "And someone not heroic wouldn't have kept me here all this time, either."

"I thought it was the great sex that kept you here," Gibbs said with a leer.

"That helps."

Gibbs fingers played with the hair dusting Tony's chest. "You're pretty heroic yourself, ya know."

Tony grinned. "Yeah? How so?"

"Because you're brave and fearless, absurdly honest when you want to be and have a skewed but righteous sense of justice," Gibbs said, parroting Tony's own words.

"Seems we were made for each other."

"You're also incredibly smart, sensitive to other people's feelings, and way too good for me." Gibbs voice was serious.

"Jethro…"

Tony's words were cut off by Gibbs' mouth. The kiss was one of possession. "But even though I know that, I'm not letting you go," Gibbs said before taking Tony's mouth once more.

They kissed for some time, the kisses changing from claiming and possessive to languid and soft. Their bodies rubbed slowly against each other until finally Tony rolled Gibbs onto his back and draped himself along his lover.

"So, what's my secret hero name?" he wondered, snuffling into Gibbs' chest and sighing in contentment. As much as Gibbs loved the taste of after-sex Tony, Tony loved Gibbs' smell.

Gibbs' arms came around and held Tony closer. "After tonight, I'm thinking…Orgasm Man."

Tony burst out laughing. "I can just see it—real life super hero stops crime by offering an endless supply of orgasms!"

"Thought you'd like that," Gibbs said dryly. "But on second thought, not too fond about sharing you, so I'll think of something else later." He deftly flipped Tony around so the younger man was under him. Leaning down, he kissed Tony again, gratified to feel the slight stirring of both his and Tony's cock to attention. "Much later," he said, slipping down Tony's body and licking along Tony's hardening cock.

Tony sighed in pleasure. "My hero."


End file.
